Enter the game
by Me Ernie
Summary: When I helped Ratchet beat the exterminators


**One day during 7:00 p.m, on a stormy night I was alone. I was using the PlayStation 2. I was playing Ratchet: Deadlocked. The thunder storm got louder and louder. I couldn't hear anything, but the rumble of the thunder. I was scared.**

**So to take out this feeling I put a blanket on and finidhed playing PlayStation 2. Then, all of a sudden a big roar of thunder burst and lightning bolt struck my PlayStation 2. I could see the electricity on it and it was racing down the cord of the remote I was using. I was electrified and fell into a weird slumber. When I woke up I was in a strange place, but I felt I've been there before. I recgonized it from the level I was on Ratchet: Deadlocked.I figured I was asleep and in a dream.**

**All of a sudden Ratchet popped out of nowhere. I was confusd, startled, and excited to meet Ratchet face to face. He asked me, "What are you doing here?' It is to dangerous for a kid like you." I told hi Ihad no clue either, so he handed me the Leviathin Flail, the Vaporizer, and the Omega Super Nova. He told me to follow him and to be careful.**

**We went to the Dreadzone Station and started talking to Clank. (Ratchets friend since the first game) We asked him if he knew how I could get out. He replied by saying, " Once we get out of Dreadzone I can think clearly and figure out a way to get you home." "Then, I will go and defeat the Exterminators," said Ratchet. "Wait ," I said, " I want to go with you," It is too dangerous for you, " he said, " But i know where to go and what to do," I claimed.**

**Ratchet took a long look at me and finally said, " Alright you can come, but if you need help yell and I will be there." So just like that I became Ratchet's sidekick. We fought Shell Shock And Reactor we won both battles. All that was left eas the Evisertator and Ace Hardlight. (x hero, one of the best) After going through some challenges and getting some wounds we finally made it to the Eviserator. He charged at us with his razor-sharp arms and cut my leg, it left me with a big opened wound. But, the Evierator kept on getting closer & closer, he was about to slice me in half. When, Ratchet shot him with the dual Raptors. Charging with anger the Eviserator left me and went after Ratchet. I took this time to cover my wound with a ripped part of my sleeve. I then got up, pulled out my Vaporizer, aimed for the Eviserator's head, and fired. The Evisertaor's head was soon disenagrated and we had won the battle. We only had the hrdest one left, Ace Hardlight. It was amzing how he went from hero to an evil hero murderer.I mean who would kill other heros for fun. It was just wrong.**

**After our win against the Eviserator we had a party, we stayed up all night having fun. The party was crashed when we got a call from Glemen Vox. (creator of Dreadzone) He told us we were to fight Ace Hardlight the following day. Ratchet and I took the extra day to practice and nothing good came out of it. We tried new strategies, but only one worked. So we stook to that strategy mainly.**

**When the day finally arrived to fight Ace we were dead serious about this. There were no smircks, no grins, nothing. Just the look we had in our eyes, the blazing fire burninginside them. We went into the battle arena and we looked at nothing, but in front of us and at eachother. Dallas (the announcer) announced us and everyone cheered. When he announced Ace everybody booed and threw tomatoes. We started fighting and did as we practiced. Ratchet put an acid mod in his bullets and I put a napalm mod on my Leviathin Flail. Ace shot at me and I took the hit, while that happened Ratchet shot his acid bullets at Ace and they got stuck in his legs. Then, I swng my Leviathin Flail and big chunks of lava flew out and burned his legs as the bullets inside him. They cracked and out came the acid. Ace was injured, but not injured enough. He was really pissed and shot at Ratchet. Ratchet took the hit and became unconcious. So I got really pissed and shot at him with my Omega Super Nova. Soon, big beautiful colored rays fell down and blasted Ace, He was burned into a crisp. I felt bad, but it was a good thing, no more murdering of heros.**

**A few hours later Ratchet became concious again and I told him everything. We even figured out a way too escape too, while he was unconcious. But, one of us had to sacrifice ourselves. I volunteered for the job. Ratchet as well as everybody else there were looking sad and at the floor. Ratchet said, "Hey, you don't have to do this, I will gladly give up my life to save you." But, I didn't change my mind.**

**I went into Glemen's office and pointed one of the raptors towards his head. He then pushed a button that was to detonate any gun it chooses. Right when he pushed the button I pulled the trigger and we both died. Ratchet escaped on a ship looking out a window sadly and feeling guilty.**

**Then, I woke up, I found myself in my house. I was happy and was running to see if I wasn't dreaming. But, everything else that had happened felt so real. I checked my leg and the wound and the sleeve piece were still there. I then looked at the PlayStation 2 and saw Ratchet: Deadlocked in it's credits. When I left the PlayStation I checked the time. I was surprised to see the time was still 7:00 p.m. I was surprised that I beat the game without knowing. I thought that dream I had couldn't be it. But, that was the only explenation there was. I couldn't believe it I was in a video game.**


End file.
